megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pyro Jack
]] Pyro Jack, also known as Jack O'Lantern (ジャックランタン, Jakkurantan), is a recurring demon in the series. History It is named in Japan after the fabled figure Jack-O'-Lantern. According to the earliest accounts of the tale, "Stingy Jack" was an Irish farmer who persuaded the Devil not to take him to hell. When he was refused entry into heaven, he wandered the earth as a turnip-headed (or pumpkin-headed) soul who would come to be called "Jack of the Lantern" - or so says the legend. Jack-o'-lanterns are carved by children and enthusiasts alike on Halloween, though the tradition of carving gourds dates back probably to the dawn of mankind, and is not endemic to any particular culture. The tradition can also be thought to help guide the lost soul himself. The legend, however, goes back further than the term itself. Jack-o'-lantern or some variation thereof was at the height of usage in 17th century Europe. Simply put, it meant "the guy with the lantern". Later the term would almost exclusively be used as slang in reference to the will-o'-the-wisp ''phenomenon, or ''ignis fatuus - due to the appearance of a far off person carrying a lantern. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Gedou Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yousei Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Magician Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Alternative Palette *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Punkin *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Punkin *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner': Yousei Clan Profile Pyro Jack is second of the three Jack brothers. He is one of the most common demons in the series, appearing in nearly every game. He still retained the more traditional "Jack O'Lantern" name in the earlier English localizations. Since Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and subsequent localizations, "Pyro Jack" has occupied the English naming with no official explanation from Atlus. The name change, however, makes him more comparable with his in-game brother, Jack Frost, in terms of their signature elements of fire and ice. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' If Pyro Jack's loyalty is maxed out, he can be converted via Mystic Change into a set of Pumpkin Bombs, powerfully explosive shotgun shells. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Pyro Jack as a Persona is the third Persona of the Lovers Arcana and as it ranks up its stat gains are relatively balanced. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield the Iron Pumpkin piece of equipment. Pyro Jack, as a demon, begins appearing on the upper floors of the SEBEC Building in the company of a Jack Frost. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Excluding unique Persona, Pyro Jack is the fourth Persona of the Lovers Arcana. When the party encounters the demon Pyro Jack with him equipped as a Persona, they will initiate a conversation with each other which results in the demon Pyro Jack offering Lovers Tarot cards to ask the player to turn him into a Persona too. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Pyro Jack, in Persona 4 The Animation, represents the bond between Yu and Yosuke. He was the first Persona that Yu summoned due to his newly obtained Wild Card ability. Early on, his abilities have assisted Yu in taking down both Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko with his Agi-based spells and Absorb Fire ability, and was used briefly during the Shadow Mitsuo battle. ''Persona 4 Arena'' While not making an in game appearance, one of Kintoki-Douji's alternative palettes resembles Pyro Jack. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Pyro Jack appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as one of the "Hip Hop Brothers", who were members of the Solids. They attack Embryon at Coordinate 136 on the second floor. The other brother was Jack Frost. Pyro Jack shouts "Listen to me!" before casting his spells, possibly an allusion to the legend's persuasion of the devil. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' '' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' As a demon: As a Persona: '' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children White Book'' Gallery Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Fairy Race Category:Fiend Class Category:English Mythology Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Pyro Order Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Pyro Jack Pyro Jack Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons